2 times Matt Devlin Met Martha Jones
by Jadziwine
Summary: and the One time He didn't... Crossover with Law and Order UK... Does what it says on the tin! Please Read and Review!


The first time Matt met Martha Jones, she was still an intern at Royal Hope Hospital.

Matt had been in a skirmish with a group of local thugs. He'd arrested a mate of theirs a few days earlier, so they waited for him.

Matt hadn't stood a chance against the 5 of them, he never even saw them coming. but alas, all he could think, as the ambulance drove him to the nearest hospital ,was that it could have been alot worse.

He was still a rookie on the police force then, but was quickly making his way up the ladder. he wanted to be a Detective Inspector, that was his goal, and he was determined to do it sooner rather than later. so far so good.

For this reason he didn't know if he should call in the attack or not. did he really want this on his record? He reasoned with himself that he hadn't even seen their faces, so he wouldn't even be able to identify them. but wasn't that his job, why he even joined the law enforcement field in the first place? to stop things like this happening?

His mind was so conflicted that he couldn't recall when he fell asleep in the A&E. as uncomfortable as hospital beds are, he somehow still got some rest.

Matt only woke up when he heard the rustling of papers, and opened his eyes to see a young doctor in training, reading his medical charts. He was a sucker for a pretty face, and this one was no exception.

Matt's eyes languidly, roamed over her petite frame, her cinnamon colored skin and her perfectly formed mouth before she looked up. When she saw him awake, her face broke into a barely contained beaming smile. Her eyes lit up from within,and he was hooked.

"well hello gorgeous, whats your name?" he said to her, his voice still grainy from the sleep and pain medication the nurses gave.

she blushed beautifully, and shyly answered " Martha" she instantly looked embarassed and mumbled to herself " ugh I'm training to be a doctor, not picking cute guys up" Matt laughed huskily " so you think I'm cute huh?" she smirked at him and said in a cool professional tone that belied her still shining eyes " lets try this again shall we? , I'm Doctor Jones, I need to take a look at those nasty wounds you have there"

She walked purposefully over to his bedside,while putting on gloves. and expertly undid the bandages that were put on by the paramedics.

" you'll need some stitches for this cut on your forehead,but it doesn't look too serious. could you remove your shirt? the nurse told me you had some swelling and bruising of the abdomen"

Matt was not so secretly thrilled by the thought of her touching him, stitches or not, a beautiful woman's hands on you were not to be taken for granted.

He smiled handsomely at her, and saw her struggle not to smile back. as he undid his shirt, he flirted with her some more. "so Martha, do you usually touch strange men up on the first date?" he said to her coyly. she didn't bother to try to not laugh this time " It's doctor jones to you! and this is definitely not a date" she said in a mock serious tone.

She felt his ribcage and announced there were no broken bones, but it was best he'd lay off of any exercise for the week, and to rest until the pain subsided. He nodded and leaned back on the bed as she gathered the instruments to stitch up his wound.

as she leaned over him while cleaning the gash, he inhaled her lightly floral scent , and asked her " so when do you get off from work?" he turned on all the Devlin charm, as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

When she blushed for the nearly hundredth time since he woke up, his smile grew wider. She could barely look away from his deep blue eyes. but she did and she flirtily replied " its not allowed. theres no doctor patient dating privileges you know"

She worked skillfully sewing the cut closed. "there, all done! the nurse will be by soon. ,have a nice day, Mr Devlin" she said quickly gathering her things.

As she walked away, she turned back to look at him with a come hither smile playing on her lips and a wink.

Matt blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he watched her walk away. He leaned his head back against the pillow, enjoying the last of her perfume that lingered in the air around him. " I should go to this hospital more often" he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>The Second time Matt met Martha Jones, was nearly 6 months later.<p>

He was getting a drink at the bar, his eyes wandering around the room. and he saw her, she was just as lovely as he remembered.

Martha was sitting alone a table, staring into her untouched drink. it was like she was all alone in the pub or better yet far away from it. Matt walked over to her table and smiled winningly at her as he said " well hello, Dr Martha Jones" she looked up at him, her eyes slowly unclouding, like someone emerging from a deep pool. Her eyes shone with recognition a second later, and she smiled the smile that won him over the first time.

Her eyes weren't as bright as they were before, there was a definite sadness there, but it only served to make her more attractive to him. Some hidden loneliness in her called to his own solitary life. They spent hours chatting away.

She was as witty as she was pretty. intelligent and warm. He was definitely hooked, he thought to himself.

They took the walk to the tube together, before she stopped and stood in front of him. on tip toes she kissed him, and he kissed her back. his hand around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers combed through his hair as he poured so much more into the kiss, than he realized. when she finally pulled away, her eyes shoned anew.

Martha straightened his shirt, and with a wry smile said " you should call me sometime",she slipped him her number. She left Matt in front of the station, looking forlorn yet completely smitten.

* * *

><p>The one time Matt Devlin didn't meet Martha Jones. ( but really really wished he did)<p>

Matt meant to call Martha or visit her at work. but he never found the time. That was nearly 4 months ago.

It was only a few days later, after meeting her in the pub, when Harold Saxon became Prime Minister. On the police radio he'd heard about someones flat being blown up. He barely paid attention to the report because it was someone elses case.

But then he heard it. He heard her name. It was Martha's flat, it was Martha's family the Prime Minister had arrested for harboring a serious criminal called " The Doctor" or something weird like that.

_A couple more months passed_, with only fleeting thoughts of Martha Jones on his mind,because things had all went to hell in a handbasket.

These things, these Toclafanes as the new PM called them were flying around killing everyone, destroying everything. Being a DI, however tenured, didn't matter one bit. Human law had no jurisdiction over these horrible creatures.

Matt found himself holed up in a bombed out Tescos, with about a dozen other displaced people. all of his family dead. He was forced to watch Natalie, his boss ripped apart right in front of him . He was powerless to help her. All he could do was make a run for it and save as many people as he could.

His new partner, Ronnie Brooks, had gone to find his family. He had his 2 daughters to worry about, and noone could blame him. Matt hadn't seen him again but he hoped like hell, they had all made it safely.

_It was practically a year,_ since the Toclafane began their massacre on mankind. Matt hadn't eaten properly in months, whatever he had, he shared with the hollow eyed children that found their way into the small house, that Matt now resided in along with another 30 other people. They were all squeezed in like sardines. Dirty and always hungry but atleast they were alive.

Matt kept hearing rumors about Martha Jones, about how she was their last hope. how she was the only thing that kept the Master from total victory. Matt smiled and shook his head. sweet, lovely Martha Jones? some sort of Messiah? he could hardly believe it.

But he had so much time to think during this terrible year, hearing her name whispered in reverence over and over again, that he could still just about recall her scent, the feel of her lips against his, the curve of her body. It kept him sane most days but other days, the yearning for things long gone, nearly broke him.

One particular day, he was on a run to find food for the household, when 2 Toclafane headed his way, he ran as fast as his constantly exhausted legs could carry him. dodging and diving under whatever he could find, just to stay ahead of them.

Unfortunately his luck ran out, he looked back one time to many, and tripped banging his head badly on the way down. Against what used to be a garbage truck, that was now barely recognizable as anything but burnt ,rusty twisted metal.

He laid there for nearly 15 minutes before she happened upon him.

Martha was finally back in London, accompanied by Doctor Tom Milligan. On their way to see her last contact about the weapon that could kill a Time Lord.

She only saw a pair of legs laying splayed out against the rubbled backdrop, but her instincts as a doctor urged her to check if he was still alive. She had learned the hard way, that Human life was just that precious.

She ran over to the body, and hurriedly turned him over as Tom looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and admiration.

She gasped when she saw it was Matt. she quickly checked for a pulse and once she found it, steady and strong, Martha finally allowed herself a smile at the memory of the last time she saw him.

She asked Tom to get out her first aid kit out of her bag, and quickly cleaned the head wound that caused him to lose consciousness. she whispered to him conversationally " Matt, it's Martha, you need to wake up now. its no good sleeping in the middle of the street. its not very attractive"

and although he didn't open his eyes, a small smile twitched his lips. She sighed in relief " oh so you can hear me huh? what a flirt" she teased,stroking his face.

"Martha, we've got to go" Tom said interrupting her rare moment of normalcy. She looked at him almost surprised that he was still there, that this wasn't all just a bad dream.

"yea, 'course. you're right!" She gently elevated Matt's head into a more comfortable position, with a random bit of fabric that must have once been maybe a curtain, or a flag.

" it was nice to see you again,Mr Devlin"she kissed him lightly on the mouth. and walked swiftly away with the pediatrician turned freedom fighter.

Matt opened his eyes only moments later, to see their hazily retreating forms. He smiled wistfully to himself saying " Martha Jones", before picking himself up slowly to get back to where he was needed.

* * *

><p>After...<br>Matt never saw Martha Jones again. not since that night at the Tube station. although sometimes, somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't think that was entirely true.

Its been a year and several women later, and he still regrets never calling her. He genuinely meant to, but apparently it just wasn't in the cards for them.

He vowed to himself that if he ever found another woman that piqued his interest the way Martha had, he wouldn't let her go that easily again.

Not even a week later, he walked into the CPS office building to meet his partner Ronnie, so they could be introduced formerly to the new junior crown prosecutor under James Steel.

He sauntered in, not expecting much of anything, thinking about what he'd like to do this weekend, when he laid eyes on her. Matt stopped in his tracks, speechless.

"ah yes, Matt, you're here. this is Alesha Phillips, she'll be working closely with us from now on. behave yourself!" James said with a smirk on his face as he watched Matt eye up the new girl.

Matt knew this wasn't just a coincidence. He beamed at her, while shaking her hand.

Alesha looked uncannily like Martha Jones. a bit more reserved ,yes. not quite as comfortable in her own skin, true. but that smile she gave him, just a moment ago. well, he knew he was hooked already. and this time he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

*****A/N- Please review! I need it to live! -_-**


End file.
